Madres
by Nunser
Summary: Oneshots centrados en las madres de los libros de Harry Potter. ¿Cómo viven las pérdida de sus hijos? Spoilers HP7.
1. Molly

_Disclaimer_: Para no matar mi tradición, ésta es una traducción, de _Mothers_, así que todo el crédito va para la autora. Pueden encontrar el link del fic en inglés en mis favoritos.

_N/T_: Para este fic una adoraaable beta se dio el trabajo de revisar la traducción, así que agradezcanle a _Okashi Minako_ (honestamente, te adoro :3) de que esto suene lindo:D

_N/T:_ Voy a subir un capítulo diario de este fic, ya que el 10 de mayo es el día de la madre en Chile (no sé en otros paises :P), quiero que la publicación del último capítulo caiga en ese día. Es la única vez que pediré en este fic, pero me gustaría si se dieran el tiempo para dejar un review :) Espero que les guste :D

**Madres  
**_Autora: Winterlude_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Molly Weasley era una súper mamá.

Esto es lo que su madre le había dicho después de que ella había tenido a los gemelos.

"Cinco hijos... Tú eres más que una mamá, eres una súper mamá" le había dicho.

Pero Molly nunca había creído en eso.

Era difícil, el tener cinco hijos. Y cuando se habían convertido en seis, y luego siete, había sido incluso más difícil.

Había sido difícil el arreglárselas con una familia durante dos guerras.

La primera vez había sido terrible.

Embarazada con una guerra alrededor y con niños pequeños. Su esposo yendo a trabajar y enviando su Patronus cada hora para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Ésa fue la época en la que Arthur había construido el reloj. No era algo para la risa, como sus hijos pensaban. Era algo serio. En ese periodo, Molly acostumbraba a lanzarle miradas al reloj casi cada minuto y mantuvo ese hábito durante toda su vida.

Sus hermanos le habían pedido a ella y su esposo que se unieran a la Orden, pero ella se había rehusado y le ordenó a Arthur que hiciera lo mismo.

Gideon se había enojado con ella.

"¿No entiendes, Molly, que tenemos que luchar? ¿No entiendes eso?" le había gritado.

"¿No entiendes, Gideon, que tengo una familia? ¿Que soy una madre? ¿Crees que no quiero luchar? ¿Crees que no quiero ver a Quien-Tú-Sabes destruido para siempre? ¿Crees que estoy feliz aquí, sabiendo que ustedes están allá afuera expuestos a quién sabe qué peligro? Pero tengo que quedarme aquí. Por mis hijos. Es la cosa más importante ahora" le había respondido ella, manteniendo bajo el tono de su voz, para que sus hijos en la habitación contigua no pudieran escucharla.

Cuando Gideon y Fabian murieron, ella lloró por un día. Luego, había dejado de pensar en ellos. Por sus hijos.

Porque sus hijos siempre habían sido más importantes que todo lo demás. Cada uno de ellos. Incluso amaba sus defectos. Los amaba incluso las ocasiones cuando una pequeña parte de ella quería golpear sus cabezas con un sartén. Amó a Bill incluso cuando él había decidido casarse con Fleur. Amaba a Charlie con sus excentricidades y su loco amor por los dragones. Amó a Percy cada día que había estado alejado de su familia. Amó a los gemelos incluso cuando los había descubierto haciendo una broma. Amó a Ron cuando desapareció después de la boda de Bill. Amó a Ginny incluso cuando la vio en la Sala Multipropósito durante la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Y durante todos los años después de esa batalla se había preguntado si había sido una buena idea unirse a la Orden la segunda vez. Se preguntaba por qué esa vez había decidido que había algo más importante que sus hijos.

Fred, muerto. Su familia devastada. Todo por su culpa.

Dos años después de la guerra, Bill había tenido una hija.

"Victoire significa victoria en francés. La nombramos así después de nuestra victoria sobre Voldemort" había dicho Bill con orgullo.

Molly, por supuesto, había llorado de felicidad. Y saltado. Y había sido feliz. Y había sostenido a Victoire en sus brazos tanto como Fleur se lo había permitido.

Pero entonces había pensado que Victoire nunca habría conocido a Fred. Que solamente habría sabido que una vez hubo dos tíos George, y probablemente habría sido muy difícil de creer.

Luego, un día, Molly había encontrado paz.

Pasó el día que Ginny tuvo su primer hijo.

Mientras todos estaban celebrando, ella se encontró a sí misma sola en su cocina con George.

"Algunas veces me pregunto si fue mi culpa. Quiero decir, fui yo la que decidió unirse a la Orden. Los expuse a todos ustedes a terribles riesgos. Fue... irresponsable, de mi parte. Si no hubiera hecho eso, Fred aún estaría vivo".

Para su asombro, George rió. Tantos años tras la muerte de Fred, reía casi tanto como solía hacerlo cuando su gemelo estaba vivo. Sin embargo él nunca, nunca reía refiriéndose a Fred. Nunca.

Pero él rió.

"¿Qué querías hacer, mamá? ¿Mantenernos aquí? ¿Cerrar las ventanas y las puertas? ¿Actuar como si nada estuviera pasando allá afuera?"

Molly miró a su hijo, sin saber qué responder.

"Habríamos luchado de cualquier manera, mamá. Con o sin tu consentimiento. Piensa en Ron, en Ginny. No querías que ellos lucharan, pero lo hicieron".

George la miró a los ojos.

"Mamá, no fue tu culpa. No fue la culpa de nadie. Fred era valiente. Durante la batalla él sabía que podía morir y aceptó el riesgo".

Molly no respondió.

"Hiciste un gran trabajo, mamá. Criaste a un héroe".

"Crié a siete héroes," dijo ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

George rió.

"Tú eres una heroína, mamá. No eres una simple mamá. Eres una... súper mamá. Sí, eso es lo que eres. Una súper mamá".

Y a diferencia de la primera vez que le habían dicho algo como eso, ella asintió.

Molly Weasley era una súper mamá.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Nymphadora

_Disclaimer_: Para no matar mi tradición, ésta es una traducción, de _Mothers_, así que todo el crédito va para la autora. Pueden encontrar el link del fic en inglés en mis favoritos.

_N/T_: Para este fic una adoraaable beta se dio el trabajo de revisar la traducción: _Okashi Minako_ :D

**Madres  
**_Autora: Winterlude_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin nunca había sido llamada mamá.

Su hijo nunca tuvo tiempo de hacer eso.

Ella había sido feliz cuando supo que estaba embarazada.

Y entonces Remus la había dejado, abandonándola y queriendo irse con Harry.

Pero había estado equivocada. Porque cuando Remus había regresado, disculpándose, besándola, diciéndole lo estúpido que había sido y preguntándole si podría perdonarlo, ella había llorado nuevamente. Era un tipo diferente de lágrimas, eso si.

Pero incluso con Remus de vuelta, el embarazo no había sido el 'mejor período de su vida', como su madre lo había llamado.

Nymphadora se encontró a si misma viviendo una doble vida.

Durante días, ella era como siempre. Feliz, alegre, torpe, casi olvidando enorme vientre en su camino. Cantaría en voz alta y reiría al caerse, viendo a Remus venir inmediatamente, asustado y pálido, pensando que un daño terrible le había pasado al bebé. Iría a ver a Molly y le pediría sugerencias para las nauseas matutinas.

Pero, entonces, estaban esas noches.

Algunas noches se despertaría y encontraría una nota sobre la almohada de Remus: _Kingsley me llamó a una reunión de la Orden_ o algo por el estilo.

Cuando eso pasaba, ella simplemente no podía volver a dormir. Se sentaba en la cama y tomaba un libro de la biblioteca de Remus. Nunca había leído tantos libros en toda su vida como en ese período.

Cuando finalmente escuchaba unos pasos en la oscuridad, nunca se daba cuenta que era Remus. Siempre pensaba que era un mortifago, algunas veces, incluso pensaba que era Voldemort mismo buscando a Harry en su casa. Ella levantaría su varita, poniendo su otra mano en su estómago.

"¿Quién es?" gritaba con sus manos temblando.

"Soy yo, Dora" respondía Remus siempre.

"Demuéstralo"

"Soy Remus Lupin, tu esposo. Y tú tienes seis meses, tres semanas y cuatro... no, espera, cinco días de embarazo".

Dora se reiría por su precisa cuenta y olvidaría toda la noche que había pasado imaginándose los más terribles escenarios, todos los cuales incluían a Remus muerto o seriamente herido.

Y luego estaban las noches de luna llena. Nueve terribles noches que ella pasaba con una oreja pegada a la gruesa puerta del ático, escuchando a su esposo aullar, sintiéndose terriblemente inútil, sabiendo que ella no podía hacer nada para aliviar su dolor.

La mañana que seguía ella sólo besaba sus cicatrices y pasaba cada momento tan cerca de él como fuera posible.

Era durante esas noches que ella se daba cuenta que iba a ser mamá. Una mamá. Durante esas noches se daba cuenta de la terrible responsabilidad que había sobre sus diminutos hombros.

Durante esas noches ella algunas veces soltaría el libro y simplemente le hablaría al bebé.

_¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Somos irresponsables? __Quiero decir, ¿tenerte durante una guerra? ¿Preferirías nacer en tiempos más felices?_

No llegaría ninguna respuesta. Así que ella simplemente tomaría el libro y comenzaría a leer de nuevo.

Cuando Teddy nació nada había cambiado realmente.

Ella había estado feliz, por supuesto. Más que feliz. Si se hubiera encontrado con su tía Bellatrix por esos días, probablemente le habría dicho: "¿Por qué quieres matarme? ¿No puedes sentir mi alegría?"

Los otros miembros de la Orden volvían a su hogar y encontraban tristeza e inseguridad. Remus volvía a su hogar y encontraba a Dora bailando con Teddy en sus brazos. Y, por supuesto, se les unía.

Pero entonces, estaban esas noches. La única cosa que había cambiado era que cuando se despertaba y no encontraba a Remus, tomaba el libro e iba al cuarto de Teddy. Y, como lo había hecho cuando él había estado en su estómago, ella le hablaba, susurrando.

_Hey__, pequeño. Tengo que contarte un secreto. Pero no se lo digas nunca a papá. O a la abuela. O a alguien más. Tengo miedo. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida. Pero no tengo miedo de que puedo morir. No me importa eso. Tengo miedo de que algo pueda pasarme a mí o a papá y que tú te quedes solo. Como Harry. Tengo miedo._

Durante esos días había sólo una pequeña pista de lo que pasaba en las noches: una pequeña obsesión que ella había desarrollado.

"Teddy, di mamá"

"Amor, sólo tiene cuatro días de edad" diría Remus.

"Teddy, di mamá"

"Nymphadora, incluso si él fuera un genio creo que es más bien imposible que diga mamá, teniendo sólo diez días," diría Andrómeda.

"Teddy, di mamá"

"Dora, tengo que decirte algo: los niños tienden a decir papá antes de mamá. Y de todas formas, Percy, quien lo dijo primero, tenía ocho meses. Teddy tiene apenas dos semanas de edad," haría notar Molly.

Pero Dora continuaba. Lo decía de una forma alegre, como si realmente no le importara, pero su esposo podía ver la determinación en sus ojos.

"Dora, hablemos de esto," dijo una vez en la cena, después que Dora le hubiera pedido quince veces ya decir mamá.

"¿De qué?" preguntó ella inocentemente.

"¿Por qué quieres con tantas ganas que diga mamá?"

"Yo... pues... no lo sé. Es sólo..."

"Hay mucho tiempo para eso. Va a decir mamá y será genial cuando lo diga. Pero no pasará ahora ni en la siguientes semanas".

"Tengo miedo" susurró Dora.

"¿Qué? No te escucho"

"Tengo miedo" dijo ella, con un tono un poco más alto.

"¿Miedo? ¿De qué?" preguntó desconcertado.

"Tengo miedo... Tengo miedo" dijo ella llorando.

"Oh, Dora, ¿por qué?" preguntó, sosteniendo sus manos.

"Tengo miedo de que ptodría morir sin haber sido llamada mamá. Eso es lo que me asusta".

Remus no supo qué decir, y sólo abrazó a su esposa y la meció gentilmente.

"Oh, Dora. Incluso si es que mueres... y, por cierto, no vas a morir porque yo no permitiré que salgas de esta casa hasta que Teddy cumpla veinte..."

Dora rió débilmente.

"Pero si mueres antes que diga mamá... no importará, Dora. Estaré yo. Y si yo no estoy, estarán nuestros amigos. Él no quedará solo".

"Tengo miedo de que... Tengo miedo de que crezca como Harry. Completamente solo".

"No lo hará. Harry es su padrino, ¿recuerdas? Él nunca lo abandonará. Nunca. Y también está tu madre. Y la Orden" dijo él, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Pero... ¿qué tal si no me recuerda? ¿Si muero antes que diga mamá?"

"Él siempre sabrá que eres su madre, aun si nunca lo dice. Te encontrará dentro de sí mismo. Porque tú eres su madre, Dora. E incluso si nunca dice mamá frente a ti, no cambiará eso".

Dora suspiró e intentó cambiar de tema.

Cuando, cuatro días después, Remus fue llamado a la Batalla de Hogwarts, él la besó y luego a Teddy, y lo vio partir.

Era de noche pero no tenía miedo. Era probablemente la misión más peligrosa a la que Remus jamás había ido, pero ella no tenía miedo. Sosteniendo a Teddy en sus brazos, susurró.

_¿Entiendes que mamá tiene que ir? ¿Entiendes que no me puedo quedar aquí mientras los demás luchan allá afuera? ¿Entiendes que tengo que pelear para darte un mundo más feliz? No tengo miedo, Teddy, porque sé que esto es lo correcto. Recuerda a tu mamá, Teddy._

Y dejando al niño con una Andrómeda desecha en lágrimas, se fue. Afuera el cielo estaba oscuro, la misma oscuridad que la había asustado por los últimos diez meses. Pero, como había dicho, no tenía miedo. Sabía que iba a morir. Pero iba a morir por su hijo. Y no tenía miedo, sino que felicidad.

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin nunca había sido llamada mamá.

Pero eso no importaba, porque por toda su vida su hijo habría dicho: "Buenas noches, mamá" antes de dormir y su último pensamiento antes de cerrar sus ojos habría sido siempre dirigido a sus valientes padres, que habían perdido su vida para darle un mejor mundo donde vivir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Narcissa

_Disclaimer_: Para no matar mi tradición, ésta es una traducción, de _Mothers_, así que todo el crédito va para la autora. Pueden encontrar el link del fic en inglés en mis favoritos.

_N/T_: Ñam, _Okashi Minako_ me ayudó muchisimo siendo mi beta para este fic (grashias :3)

**Madres  
**_Autora: Winterlude_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Narcissa Malfoy siempre había querido lo mejor para su hijo.

Tenía el deber de criarlo, el último heredero de las familias Malfoy y Black, probablemente la familia más noble en el mundo mágico. Era una gran responsabilidad.

Él había comido en platos de oro desde que tenía dos años. Había jugado en su inmenso jardín con pavos reales y papagayos.

Lo enviaron a Hogwarts, probablemente el mejor colegio de magia en el mundo entero. La verdad, Narcissa habría preferido que fuera a Durmstrang. En Durmstrang sólo habían sangre-pura, a diferencia de Hogwarts, donde su hijo podía comer o estudiar lado a lado con hijos de muggles (¡Dios no lo permita!). Pero Alemania estaba demasiado lejos.

El verano antes que se fuera a Hogwarts, había tenido una plática con él.

"¿Entiendes, Draco, que somos especiales? ¿Que tú eres especial? Vas a hacer cosas grandiosas, hijo. Pero en Hogwarts encontrarás gente... ¿cómo puedo decirlo?... indeseable".

"¿Como quién, madre?" preguntó él.

"Bueno... están los hijos de muggles".

"¿Hijos de muggles? ¿En Hogwarts? ¿En el colegio al que voy a ir?" preguntó, con ojos ensanchados.

"Sí, mugrientos hijos de muggles. Nunca les hables. Mantente alejado. Y también... hay traidores de su propia sangre. Como los Weasley".

"¿Weasley?"

"Sí. ¿Te contó tu padre de ellos? Pueden ser fácilmente identificados: un gran grupo de pelirrojos con más hijos de los que pueden mantener," dijo riendo.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo pensaba en lo que su madre acababa de decir.

"De todas maneras, nunca hables con ellos. ¿Has entendido, Draco?"

"Sí, madre"

Su hijo fue a Hogwarts y fue sorteado a Slytherin, como toda su familia estaba segura que lo haría.

Años pasaron y nada cambió.

Ella frunciría el ceño cada vez que Draco le contaba de Harry Potter o su amiga sangre-sucia.

"¿Le hablas a esa gente, Draco? ¿Qué te dije?"

"No les hablo, madre, los odio"

"No tienes que tener sentimientos hacia ellos. Tienes que ignorarlos. Ellos no existen. Tú eres superior. Pasa el tempo con tus amigos, Crabbe y Goyle".

"Es sólo que..."

"¿Qué?"

"Crabbe y Goyle... algunas veces son un poco lentos".

"Son sangre-pura. Es lo único que importa" respondió ella, levantando la barbilla.

"Pero..."

"No quiero escuchar nada más respecto al tema, Draco" dijo ella, yéndose.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No era que no amara a su hijo. Lo amaba.

Pero nunca se lo dijo. O se dio el gusto de pensar un poco en sus sentimientos hacia él. Él sólo tenía que crecer y traerle honor a su familia.

La madre de Narcissa solía decir: "Los Black sólo conocen dos sentimientos: orgullo y honor". Y Narcissa se había acostumbrado a sentirse sólo de esas dos formas. Nunca pensó que pudiera tener otros sentimientos. Como amor o miedo. No se suponía que los Black sintieran eso. Y tampoco los Malfoy.

Pero cuando Draco había sido elegido para ser un mortifago, algo había cambiado.

Se suponía que ella debía sentirse honrada. Su hijo, de dieciséis años, era el mortifago más joven de la historia. Y había sido elegido por el Señor Oscuro personalmente.

Pero ella no se sentía honrada. No estaba orgullosa.

Vio a Draco y no pensó que finalmente le estaba dando reconocimiento a su familia, después de todos los meses que Lucius había estado en prisión, odiados por los miembros de la Orden y por los mortifagos.

Ella sólo miraría al pálido muchacho y pensaría:

_Es tan joven. Es sólo un niño. ¿Por qué tiene que pasar por todo esto?_

Se encontró a sí misma haciendo cosas que nunca pensó que habría sido capaz de hacer. Como suplicarle (¡suplicar! ¡Una Black!) a Severus Snape a que la ayudara. O inclinarse frente al Señor Oscuro, pidiéndole que la tomara a ella en vez de a su hijo.

No podía entender lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Una vez Bellatrix la encontró observando la foto de un joven Draco con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Qué es esto que veo, hermana? ¿Es eso... amor?"

Narcissa limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y dijo sarcásticamente:

"¿Quién crees que soy, Bellatrix? ¿Dumbledore?"

Las dos hermanas rieron juntas, pero un amargo sentimiento permaneció en Narcissa.

_¿Fue eso amor? ¿Es esto amor?_ se preguntó.

Ese amargo sentimiento nunca la abandonó desde entonces.

Cuando Draco le dijo a su familia lo que había pasado en la torre de Astronomía, Bellatrix había dicho:

"Perdiste una oportunidad, ¿no es así, Draco?"

Pero Narcissa había estado aliviada. Porque no podía imaginar que ese joven y tembloroso niño pudiera matar a otro hombre.

El año siguiente todo había sido lúgubre y difuso. Ella siguió el ascenso del Señor Oscuro, pero sin entusiasmo, como lo había hecho la primera vez. Tenía miedo. Por Draco. Y comenzó a preguntarse si estaba en el lado correcto o no.

Finalmente se dio cuenta qué se había estado insinuando dentro de sí misma en el Bosque Prohibido durante la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Cuando Voldemort le dijo que revisara si Harry estaba vivo, ella vio al muchacho directamente a la cara.

_Es tan joven. La misma edad que Draco. Pero no tiene una madre. Solía tener una. Pero la mataron. Alguien de mi lado. Mi lado._

Años y años después, Narcissa siempre diría que ése había sido el momento cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que había desperdiciado toda su vida. Porque entendió que Dumbledore estaba en lo correcto. El estrafalario anciano tenía razón. Era amor, lo que dominaba al mundo. Y ella entendió que tenía que romper con todo el miedo y odio que Voldemort había esparcido por el mundo.

_¿Draco está vivo?_ preguntó ella finalmente dándose cuenta que su hijo era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa. No porque él fuera un Malfoy. No porque fuera un Black. Sino porque ella era su madre y lo amaba.

_Sí,_ fue la respuesta en voz baja del muchacho.

Ella se puso de pie y dijo: "Está muerto".

Y por primera vez en su vida, vio todo claro.

Ese joven muchacho estaba en el lado correcto. Ella estaba en el incorrecto. El lado que mataba madres.

Ella no podía pensar: "Yo estoy de su lado". Demasiados años había pasado siendo partidaria de Voldemort, demasiados años había odiado a Dumbledore y a la Orden. Pero ella entendió que ese pequeño muchacho tirado en el suelo podía ser la respuesta a todas las preguntas que había tenido esos últimos dos años.

Entonces, cuando Harry Potter derrotó a Voldemort y la luz entró en el Gran Salón, ella estaba feliz. Un nuevo sentimiento, después del amor. No feliz porque estuviera orgullosa. No feliz porque estuviera honrada. Feliz porque vio la luz en el rostro de su hijo. Y se dio cuenta que aún estaba a tiempo para cambiar todo.

En los siguientes meses, en los siguientes años, trató de crear un lazo entre ella y su hijo, Lucius no podía entenderla. Pero Draco sí.

Ella lo vio convertirse en una mejor persona. Arrepentirse de los errores que había cometido.

Lo vio enamorarse de una muchacha y tener un hijo. Lo vio casi explotando de felicidad.

Narcissa Malfoy siempre había querido lo mejor para su hijo.

La cosa es que durante esos años su concepción de 'mejor' cambió.

Antes 'mejor' significaba temor y respeto.

Ahora era diferente: significaba amor. El estrafalario anciano (¡Dumbledore! se corrigió a si misma) había estado en lo correcto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Lily

_Disclaimer_: Para no matar mi tradición, ésta es una traducción, de _Mothers_, así que todo el crédito va para la autora. Pueden encontrar el link del fic en inglés en mis favoritos.

_N/T_: De nuevo, reconocimiento a _Okashi Minako_ por betear :3 Debería haber por ahí una e-card que dijera 'muestrale a tu beta que la adoras' o algo así...

**Madres  
**_Autora: Winterlude_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily Potter no era una madre. Era simplemente 'ma'.

Eso era lo que su esposo le había dicho tras una pequeña discusión. Ella lo había acusado de ser demasiado infantil.

"¡No somos niños! ¡No estamos en el colegio! ¡Soy una madre! Y tú eres..."

"No eres una madre," dijo él calmadamente.

"¿Qué?" dijo ella desconcertada.

"Sólo eres 'ma'. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez a Harry llamándote madre?"

"No puede hablar todavía, idiota"

"Sí, lo sé, pero cuando te mira... ¿realmente piensas que él dice para sí mismo 'mi madre'? Por supuesto que no lo hace. Él piensa 'mi ma'. Entonces, eso es lo que eres. Eres una 'ma'"

Lily se había reído. Amaba a James demasiado como para estar enojada con él más de cinco minutos.

Y luego, pensando al respecto, había creído que tenía razón.

De hecho, nunca se había dicho a sí misma _Soy una madre_, implicando quién sabe qué grandes responsabilidades.

Cuando había descubierto que estaba embarazada había estado increíblemente feliz.

Su madre le había dicho:

"Lily, estoy tan contenta por ti y estoy tan emocionada porque voy a tener dos sobrinos al mismo tiempo, pero... ¿es seguro? Quiero decir, eres tan joven. Sólo tienes veinte años. Y hay una guerra en tu...erm... mundo, ¿no es así?"

Pero a Lily no le había importado. No había estado preocupada. Nunca había pensado que Voldemort podía ser un peligro para el bienestar de su hijo.

Una vez, cuando tenía tres meses de embarazo, después de la cena, Remus le había dicho:

"Lily, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"¿Qué?" había preguntado ella.

"Quiero decir, ¿qué quieres hacer en cuanto al bebé? ¿Mudarse? ¿Esconderse?"

"¿Por qué deberíamos mudarnos?" preguntó ella sin entender.

"¿No tienes miedo de que el niño pueda estar en peligro contigo y James estando en la Orden?"

"Oh, no. Nada va a cambiar. Vamos a vivir como siempre. A Voldemort no le importará nuestro hijo. Ni siquiera sabrá que tenemos uno. Todo va a seguir siendo igual".

Y así pasó... Harry había llegado a sus vidas como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Había sido llevado a su casa entre risas y besos.

El día de su nacimiento, James había puesto un cartel en la puerta que leía, _Lily, James y Harry viven aquí_ y cada vez que Lily regresaba a su hogar y lo veía, sentía que su corazón rebozaba con alegría y felicidad. Sin preocupaciones, sin problemas.

Incluso la muerte de los Prewett y Bone había pasado rápidamente sobre sus hombros. Creyó que nada podía afectar su pequeño mundo.

Hasta ese día.

Era época de navidad. Estaba cocinando una torta en la cocina, mientras James decoraba un árbol en el jardín con Harry. Ella cantaba en voz alta un villancico de navidad por lo que no escuchó a su esposo entrar a la casa.

"¡Lily, ven!" gritó él.

Ella fue a la sala de estar y encontró a Albus Dumbledore, vestido de púrpura, hablando con James.

"¡Profesor Dumbledore!" dijo ella, sonrojándose. Tenía pedazos de torta en su pelo y estaba usando un viejo chaleco que le pertenecía a James cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

"Buenos días, Lily. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Erm... Estoy bien, gracias, ¿qué tal usted?" dijo ella, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo él en su sala de estar.

"Tengo que decir que no tan bien. Especialmente por lo que tengo que decirles hoy".

James y Lily intercambiaron alarmadas miradas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Por favor, tomen asiento" dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando Dumbledore se fue, la vida de Lily había cambiado para siempre.

Ya no era simplemente una 'ma'. Era una madre.

Ser una 'ma' significaba besar a Harry, cantar canciones de cuna y alimentarlo. Observarlo cuando dormía y susurrarle a James: _nosotros hicimos esto_. Imaginar el día que iría a Hogwarts y sonreír pensando cuánto iba a llorar ella. Tratar de de prevenir que Sirius, Remus y Peter lo consintieran mucho.

Ser una madre significaba estar preparada para renunciar a todo, incluso a su vida, por su hijo.

Después que Dumbledore dejó su casa, ella le había dicho a un asustado James:

"Podemos hacer eso. Puedo hacer esto. Soy una madre. Lo mantendré a salvo. No le va a pasar nada. Soy una madre."

Y desde ese momento, _madre_, que al principio no aparecía muy seguido en sus labios, estaba siempre en su mente.

_Soy una madre, como mi madre antes que yo y mi abuela antes que ella. Su fuerza está conmigo._

_Soy una madre. Voldemort nunca entenderá esto, él nunca entenderá mi amor. Él nunca entenderá que estoy preparada para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a mi hijo._

_Soy una madre. Mi amor, mi protección va a mantener a Harry a salvo por siempre._

Lily Potter no era simplemente 'ma'. Era una madre.

De hecho, su último acto de elevar sus brazos para defender a su hijo no era sólo el acto de una aterrorizada 'ma' tratando de salvar a su hijo. Era más que eso. Era una madre voluntariamente dando su vida, sabiendo instintivamente de alguna manera que su negación a moverse habría mantenido a su hijo a salvo por siempre.

Y así había sido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Sra Diggory

_Disclaimer_: Para no matar mi tradición, ésta es una traducción, de _Mothers_, así que todo el crédito va para la autora. Pueden encontrar el link del fic en inglés en mis favoritos.

_N/T_: No habría sonado tan lindo sin ella : _Okashi Minako_ , las betas salvan el mundo... casi como Greenpeace :D . Okashi!! 'el cajón de su cómoda' es la solución XD!!

**Madres  
**_Autora: Winterlude_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ursula Diggory siempre había estado muy orgullosa de su hijo.

Había nacido en tiempos difíciles. Voldemort tenía más poder que nunca. Las personas acostumbraban a vivir ocultos en sus casas, con miedo de que incluso su mejor amigo pudiera traicionarlos. Su esposo trabajaba en el ministerio y a pesar de que nunca se había unido a la Orden del Fénix, la apoyaba y asistía.

Dos días antes del nacimiento de Cedric, regresando del trabajo, Amos vio la Marca Tenebrosa sobre su casa. Corrió y cuando llegó ahí descubrió que la Marca no estaba en su puerta, sino en la de su vecino, Benjy Fenwick. Había sido destruida pedazo a pedazo por un par de mortifagos. Mientras que su esposa, con nueve meses de embarazo, estaba durmiendo en la casa contigua.

Eran tiempos difíciles.

Ursula se preguntaba qué le podría enseñar ella a un niño nacido en esos tiempos. Se preguntaba cómo le podría explicar a un pequeño niño por qué Voldemort era malvado. Cuáles eran las cualidades que él tenía que mantener durante toda su vida, sin importar el precio que debiera pagarse. Y se dio cuenta que su hijo debía ser leal, tenía que ser amable, tenía que ser valiente, tenía que ser honesto.

Le enseñó que la amistad era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Que tenías que estar preparado para renunciar a todo por tus amigos.

Le enseñó que ser valiente no significa nunca tener miedo, sino reconocer que hay algo más importante que el miedo mismo.

Le enseñó amabilidad. Le enseñó que sonrisas y buen comportamiento algunas veces marcaban la diferencia entre una buena y mala persona.

Le enseñó respeto a sí mismo. _No actúes de la 'manera correcta' sólo cuando sepas que hay personas mirándote. Siempre actúa de la 'mejor manera', incluso cuando sepas que si no lo haces nadie lo sabrá. De esta manera demuestras respeto hacia ti mismo._

Le enseñó respeto por los demás. _Todos merecen respeto, no importa lo que hagan o digan_ le dijo.

Le enseñó lealtad. _Es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, Cedric. En tu vida encontrarás a mordaces personas que te dirán que la lealtad es sólo una cosa estúpida. Que tienes que preocuparte de ti mismo antes de servirle a los demás. Pero te diré algo, Cedric: ser leal a los demás es la forma de serte leal a ti mismo._

Y había estado tan orgullosa de su pequeño muchacho. Él siempre la escuchaba, con sus ojos abiertos completamente.

No hablaba mucho y le gustaba trabajar. No tenía idea qué significaba la flojera.

Había una cosa que él odiaba: ser elogiado. Cada vez que su padre hablaba de él frente a otras personas, se sonrojaría furiosamente y susurraría: "Papá, por favor..."

Le gustaba volar, justo como a su padre. Surcaría el cielo y reiría feliz.

Y su madre había estado orgullosa de él.

Cuando él se fue a Hogwarts, ella se despidió y sonrió.

"Lo hará bien allá," le dijo a su esposo.

Fue sorteado a Hufflepuff. Al principio estuvieron un poco decepcionados. Ambos eran Gryffindor y esperaban que su hijo lo fuera también. Pero Cedric les escribió una carta, tranquilizándolos.

_Me gusta estar en esta Casa. Todos aquí son amables y siempre sonríen. Todos trabajamos duro. Nadie es vanidoso o presumido. Me gusta este lugar. Me hace sentir como en casa._

Y Ursula, quien había temido que su callado y tímido niño pudiera echar de menos su hogar, sonrió, comprendiendo que el Sombrero Seleccionador había estado en lo correcto.

En todos sus años en Hogwarts les había enviado una carta cada semana. Su madre sonreía leyendo el afán de su hijo por saber tanto como fuera posible de todos los temas. Reía cuando leía que las niñas le decían a su Cedric _el tipo atractivo y callado_. Orgullosamente leía sus altas calificaciones y sus estupendos resultados en Quidditch.

Una vez su esposo se encontró con Albus Dumbledore en el ministerio.

"Amos," el ex-profesor había dicho, "tu hijo... tan increíblemente dotado joven muchacho".

Volvió a casa saltando y bailando y le contó a su esposa lo que había pasado.

Y Ursula había estado orgullosa. Como siempre.

Cuando su hijo venció a Harry Potter (¡Harry Potter! Había dicho su esposo, reteniendo la respiración) en un juego de Quidditch ella había estado feliz por él. Pero había estado más orgullosa cuando leyó las siguientes líneas:

_Papá, por favor, no vayas por ahí diciéndole a la gente que le gané a Harry. Él habría ganado, pero perdió porque se cayó de su escoba cuando vio a los dementores. Hay rumores en el colegio de que cuando ve a los dementores escucha la muerte de sus padres (pero, por favor, no le digas a nadie, no estoy seguro si es verdad o no). Así que, no hay nada de qué sentirse orgulloso. La verdad, me siento bastante avergonzado de que no hayan descalificado el juego. No es justo._

Amos literalmente se había saltado esa parte y fue diciéndole a todos los que conocía que su hijo había vencido a Harry Potter (¡El-Niño-Que-Vivió! ¡El Buscador más joven en un siglo! El hijo de James Potter... y tú recuerdas lo bien que jugaba James en el colegio, ¿no?) en un juego de Quidditch.

Pero Ursula había leído esa parte una y otra vez y había guardado la carta en el cajón de su cómoda.

Y había estado orgullosa de su hijo.

Todavía recordaba la carta que había llegado al comienzo del sexto año de Cedric.

_Papá, mamá, tengo algo que decirles... ¡Fui elegido como Campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos (sí, lo sé, probablemente para cuando estén leyendo esto ya lo sepan...)! Estoy tan emocionado e incluso un poco asustado, pero es del buen tipo de miedo, ¿saben?_

_Harry Potter ha sido elegido como segundo Campeón... nadie sabe qué pasó. Harry jura que no puso su nombre en el Cáliz y yo le creo. Entonces, somos cuatro Campeones y no tres como debería haber sido._

_¿Están felices?_

Por supuesto que habían estado felices. Amos no pudo dormir durante una semana, porque cada vez que cerraba sus ojos recordaba que había un pariente lejano viviendo en Arkansas que no sabía que Cedric era el Campeón de Hogwarts.

Y Ursula había estado orgullosa. Y asustada. Pero conocía bien a su hijo, y estaba segura que él daría lo mejor de sí.

Había pasado la Primera prueba. El mismo día recibieron una carta de Cedric.

_No estoy muy satisfecho con como me las arreglé en la prueba. Transfiguré una roca a un perro, pero el dragón perdió el interés y me persiguió a mí. La profesora McGonagall me dijo que mi transfiguración fue muy buena, pero lo pude haber hecho mejor. Voy tercero. De cualquier manera, no importa. Lo haré mejor la próxima vez. Harry me ayudó mucho. Logró saber de qué se trataba la Primera prueba y me lo dijo antes de que comenzara. Es una buena persona. Espero poder devolverle el favor._

"Bueno, al menos no es el último. Lo hará mejor la próxima vez" dijo Amos.

Pero a Ursula no le había importado el resultado y había estado orgullosa de Cedric, como siempre.

Había esperado ansiosamente por la Segunda prueba y el siguiente día la carta había llegado.

_Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho mejor esta vez. Usé el encantamiento casco-burbuja, como lo sugeriste, papá (gracias, por cierto). Llegué ahí después de Harry, pero él salió del agua después que yo porque... ¡trató de salvar a todos los rehenes! Estaba asustado de que algo le pudiera pasar a alguno de ellos. No tengo palabras, la verdad. Es un muchacho increíble y siento mucho que mis amigos hayan estado molestándolo todo este tiempo. Se merece toda la fama que tiene. Y creo que él es el que realmente merece ganar. Es el mejor._

Cedric no había dicho nada acerca de ayudar a Harry a descubrir de qué se trataba la Segunda prueba. Ursula se enteraría de eso años y años más tarde, cuando se encontró con Harry en la celebración de las personas que habían muerto en las dos guerras.

Amos había leído la primera parte de la carta, había gritado y enviado a su Patronus a todos los que conocía diciendo que Cedric iba primero en el Torneo (olvidando mencionar que Harry también lo era).

Ursula había leído la segunda parte de la carta y la había guardado en su cajón.

Y había estado orgullosa de su hijo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nunca llegó una carta después de la Tercera prueba.

Lo fueron a ver a Hogwarts antes de eso.

"Derrótalos, hijo. ¡Demuéstrales que eres el mejor de todos! Puedes hacerlo, Cedric, ¡puedes hacerlo!"

"Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, papá" respondió él con un suspiro.

"Estamos tan orgullosos de ti, Cedric. Lo que sea que hagas en ese laberinto, no importará. No podrías hacernos sentir más orgullosos de lo que ya lo has hecho" dijo Ursula.

"Gracias, mamá" respondió sonriendo.

"Y a propósito... ¿quién era esa jovencita que tuviste que salvar en la Segunda prueba?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Cedric se sonrojó.

"Ella es... bueno... una amiga. Su nombre es Cho. Es dulce. Deberían conocerla".

"¿Quizá después de la prueba?" propuso su madre.

"Sí, quizá después de la prueba" dijo él.

"¡Vamos a celebrar todos juntos!" dijo Amos riendo.

"Quizá, papá, quizá" dijo, y se marchó.

Ésa fue la última imagen que tuvo de su hijo. Alejándose, sonriendo amorosamente y diciendo: "Quizá, quizá".

Todo lo que pasó después era sólo un vago recuerdo en su mente.

Recordaba a Cedric y a Harry entrando al laberinto.

Y luego esperar. Esperar. Esperar.

Y luego, después de un tiempo que parecieron como siglos, alguien había salido del laberinto.

"¿Es ése Cedric? ¿Es ése Cedric?" gritó Amos. Estaban demasiado lejos como para ver claramente.

"Anda a ver" le dijo ella.

"Eso haré," dijo él, yendo hacia el laberinto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No recordaba mucho más después de eso. Sólo tenía en su memoria pequeños pedazos de ese día.

A Amos llorando e hipando, como un bebé.

A Molly Weasley abrazándola y diciéndole con lágrimas en sus ojos: "¿Cómo puedes soportar tanto dolor? Si eso le hubiera pasado a cualquiera de mis niños me habría muerto".

A Pomona Sprout lloriqueando y diciendo: "Era un muchacho tan bueno".

A Dumbledore tomando su mano y diciéndole: "Cedric era uno de los mejores alumnos que Hogwarts ha tenido jamás".

A Harry Potter contándole a la mañana siguiente cómo había muerto Cedric. Que le había propuesto a Harry agarrar juntos la Copa. Se había sentido tan orgullosa cuando escuchó eso.

Y luego, el discurso de Dumbledore. Ella no había estado ahí. Le habían contado que él dijo maravillosas palabras de Cedric. Que les había pedido a los estudiantes que lo recordaran por siempre.

Recordaba el mes siguiente como un brumoso período. Recordaba que Amos había llorado todo el tiempo. Al desayuno. Al almuerzo. A la cena. Durante la noche.

Pero ella no lloró. Nunca.

Luego, una vez, después de un mes de su muerte. Amos estalló al desayuno.

"Lo que más me tortura es que murió sin razón. Yo... no puedo creer eso. Perdí a mi único hijo y no puedo decir por qué. No puedo decir por qué" dijo llorando.

_Sí, ¿por qué?_ se preguntó Ursula.

Y entonces encontró la respuesta.

_Él murió en orden de defender la honestidad, valentía, amabilidad y lealtad. Voldemort mató a Cedric sin saber quién era. Pero si lo hubiera conocido lo habría asesinado de cualquier manera. Porque él representaba todos los valores que Voldemort nunca entenderá o aceptará._

_Murió porque era honesto, valiente, amable, leal. No puedo imaginar una mejor razón por la cual morir._

Y finalmente lloró.

Ursula Diggory siempre había estado muy orgullosa de su hijo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Petunia

_Disclaimer_: Para no matar mi tradición, ésta es una traducción, de _Mothers_, así que todo el crédito va para la autora. Pueden encontrar el link del fic en inglés en mis favoritos.

_N/T_: Estoy construyendo un monumento de bellotas en tu honor, _Okashi Minako _(mi beta, adorenla :3)

**Madres  
**_Autora: Winterlude_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Petunia Dursley era una madre ordinaria.

Y le gustaba eso. Le gustaba ser ordinaria.

Le gustaba su auto costoso y su bien cuidado jardín. Le gustaba pasar horas chismeando y parloteando sobre otras personas. Pero, más que todo, amaba a su hijo.

Y ella esperaba que él fuera a tener una vida ordinaria.

No quería que su hijo se sintiera mal, no quería que llorara.

Quería que tuviera toda la atención y el amor que ella creía que Lily le había robado cuando eran niñas. Quería que tuviera todos los juguetes, todos los dulces, todo lo que él quisiera. Todo lo que los otros niños tenían.

Quería que fuera a los mejores colegios, que ocupara las mejores ropas, que tuviera los amigos más geniales.

Y, más que todo, quería que él fuera ordinario.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Porque las personas que no eran ordinarias no eran buenas, y ella sabía eso por experiencia propia.

Su hermana no había sido ordinaria. Había sido rara. Un fenómeno.

Podía convertir tazas en ratones. Hablaba sobre escaleras voladoras y monstruos que estaban escondidos en lagos. Sobre gatos que enseñaban en el colegio (_¡no es realmente un gato! Es una animaga_, le diría Lily a sus padres, que la mirarían con los ojos ensanchados) y sobre centauros.

Cuando Lily comenzaba a hablar de su colegio en navidad o en el verano, Petunia a menudo subía al segundo piso, mirando a su familia con una expresión de desprecio en su rostro.

Pero la verdad era que ella amaba el mundo de Lily y deseaba poder haber sido parte de él. No despreciaba ni odiaba a Lily. Simplemente la envidiaba.

Si las cosas hubieran permanecido de esa manera, le habría encantado que su hijo un día pudiera haber sido aceptado en ese colegio y pudiera ver el mundo en el que ella no había sido aceptada.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Porque la gente que no era ordinaria no tenía una buena vida.

El mundo de fenómenos de Lily era un lugar peligroso.

Lily tenía que pelear. Ocultarse. Luchar por algo que Petunia nunca había entendido realmente.

Y luego ella murió.

Eso era lo que el ser no ordinario traía: miedo, guerra, dolor, muerte.

Era por eso que lo que ella más quería para su hijo era una vida ordinaria.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pero lo ordinario había abandonado su vida. Con ese último pequeño regalo que Lily le había reservado: Harry.

Petunia había odiado al pequeño niño, porque él representaba el mismo peligro no ordinario que ella había tratado de mantener alejado de su familia, de su Dudley.

Desde el segundo que lo vio en el umbral de su puerta, entendió que iba a ser forzada a una guerra que no pertenecía en su mundo.

Desde el segundo que lo vio, entendió que Dudley no podría tener una vida ordinaria.

Y no le importaba que en su carta, Dumbledore le dijera que el hombre que había asesinado a su hermana y a muchos otros se hubiera ido. Ella nunca había creído en eso.

Sabía que él iba a volver. Sabía que el peligro iba a volver.

Porque eso era lo que las personas que no eran ordinarias traían: peligro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Y había estado en lo correcto.

Su familia había sido empujada a una guerra que ellos no podían entender.

Su hijo, su Dudley, enfrentó miedo. Cuando lo vio regresando a casa, tiritando y pálido, después de encontrarse con los dementores, se dio cuenta de una vez por todas que todos sus miedos se habían vuelto realidad.

Nunca había pensado en abandonar a Harry. Porque tenía los ojos de Lily, después de todo. Los mismos ojos de una joven niña pelirroja que había dormido en su habitación y se había reído de sus bromas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Y entonces tuvieron que abandonar su casa.

Siempre recordaría cómo la había mirado Harry por última vez, cuando ella se había dado vuelta.

Había pensado que en esos ojos iba a ver desprecio, o incluso peor, odio.

Pero vio ninguno de ésos. Vio lástima. Y luego una pizca de amor por una mujer que, después de todo, era la pariente más cercana de su madre.

Había querido pedirle que la perdonara.

Decirle que había estado tratando desesperadamente de proteger a su hijo de lo no ordinario que le había quitado a su hermana.

Que ella nunca pretendió ser especial o perfecta, sino ser ordinaria.

Porque en una vida ordinaria nada malo pasaba.

Pero no le dijo nada de eso.

Sólo lo miró, recordando la última vez que había visto a Lily.

"Estás poniéndote a ti y a tu hijo en peligro por tu mundo de fenómenos".

"Me estoy poniendo a mí y a mi hijo en peligro porque hay valores e ideales que son mucho más importantes que la vida misma" había respondido Lily, sonriéndole a su hermana.

Petunia sólo miró a Harry una vez más y siguió a su esposo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Habían estado en la nueva casa por casi dos días. Tenían nuevas identidades y Vernon había dicho casi doscientas veces ya: "Voy a matar a ese muchacho," cuando, al almuerzo, Dudley dijo a nadie en particular:

"Harry es especial"

"Sí, él es especial" repitió Petunia, por primera vez sin darle a ese término 'especial' un mal significado, sino uno bueno.

"Lo admiro," continuó Dudley.

"¿QUÉ?" vociferó Vernon, escupiendo la sopa. "¿Te has vuelto loco?"

Dudley no respondió y siguió comiendo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y Petunia suspiró.

Se dio cuenta que su hijo no iba a tener una vida ordinaria.

Porque él recordaría por siempre a Harry y a su excepcionalidad. No a su rareza. Su excepcionalidad.

Petunia Dursley era una madre ordinaria.

Pero sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que su hijo iba a ser un hombre ordinario con un destello de 'rareza' en sus ojos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Alice

_Disclaimer_: Para no matar mi tradición, ésta es una traducción, de _Mothers_, así que todo el crédito va para la autora. Pueden encontrar el link del fic en inglés en mis favoritos.

_N/T_: _Okashi, _le estoy prendiendo velitas a tu monumento... ñam... las bellotas no son inflamables, cierto?

**Madres  
**_Autora: Winterlude_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice Longbottom no recordaba haber sido mamá.

Y no recordaba mucho más, tampoco.

Pero sí recordaba algo.

Cuando los Sanadores de San Mungo la iban a ver siempre le preguntaban su nombre y su edad.

Y ella sólo negaba con la cabeza, porque no recordaba ninguno de ésos.

Entonces los Sanadores se miraban unos a otros y susurraban:

"¡No recuerda absolutamente nada!"

Una parte de ella quería gritar:

"¡No es verdad! ¡Sí recuerdo! ¡Recuerdo!"

Pero nunca decía eso. Porque los Sanadores le preguntarían su nombre y su edad de nuevo, y ella no tenía las respuestas.

Algunas veces se sentaba sola en su habitación y contaba todos los recuerdos que tenía.

_Uno, dos, tres..._ contaba moviendo lentamente sus dedos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, querida?" preguntaba una enfermera amablemente.

_¡Ocho! ¡Son ocho!_ quería decir Alice, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca.

Entonces, pensaba en ellos. Sus ocho recuerdos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Un hombre reía felizmente. Tenía un rostro rechoncho y se le formaban hoyuelos en sus mejillas._

"_¡Un hijo! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! ¿No es eso maravilloso? ¿No es asombroso? ¡__Un hijo!" estaba gritando._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No tenía idea quién era el hombre o a quién le estaba hablando.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Una versión muy gorda de sí misma. Una versión muy gorda de sí misma mirando al espejo y sonriendo feliz. Estaba hablándole a un hombre (¿al mismo hombre que en el recuerdo anterior? Ella no tenía respuesta a esta pregunta). El hombre tenía una gran sonrisa y le estaba tocando el vientre._

"_Estoy tan feliz..." decía él._

"_Yo también..." respondió ella._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_A sí misma hablándole a una mujer de cabello rojo con un gran __vientre, diciendo: "Tienen que conocerse, se volverán buenos amigos"._

_La otra mujer respondía:_

"_Sí, va a ser estupendo. Van a crecer juntos"._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Una anciana mujer decía con una emocionada voz: "¡Un nieto! ¡Un nieto! __¡Le traerá honor a la familia! ¿Cómo lo van a llamar?"_

_Y una voz de __hombre respondía:_

"_Neville, igual que papá"._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_A sí misma sosteniendo a un pequeño niño en brazos y cantando una canción de cuna__._

_Un hombre estaba cerca de ella y susurraba en su __oído: "Es maravilloso" y ella susurraba de vuelta: "Sí, lo es"._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_A un hombre gritando: "¡Cariño! ¡Ven ya! ¡Ven inmediatamente! ¡Ven! ¡Ven!" Y a una __mujer (¿era ella? Nuevamente, no lo sabía) corriendo y gritando: "¡Frank! ¡Frank! ¿Dónde están los mortifagos?" Y al hombre respondiendo con una sonrisa: "No ningún mortifago. Neville acaba de decir ma". "¿De verdad?" preguntó la mujer. "¿De verdad? Neville, dilo otra vez, por favor. Di ma". El niño sonreía y __gritaba: "¡Ma! ¡Ma!"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Una cama. Una gran cama. Y ella y un niño acurrucados ahí. Ella estaba diciendo: "Neville, te amo... eres la mejor cosa que jamás me ha pasado. Y tengo miedo de que alguien pueda hacerte daño. Es por eso que tienes que quedarte un par de semanas con la abuela"._

_El pequeño niño resopló y ella rió._

"_O__h, vamos. La abuela te ama. Y además, es sólo por unos cuantos días. Luego vas a volver y te vas a quedar con nosotros"._

_El pequeño niño la miró fijamente._

"_Sí, Neville. Nunca nos vas a dejar otra vez. Lo prometo"._

_El niño sonrió._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Había unas personas que visitaban a Alice, especialmente en los primeros años que había estado en San Mungo.

Una anciana mujer solía venir cada día y lloraba sobre su hombro.

Había otras personas que venían también. Le decían sus nombres, pero ella no reconocía a ninguno.

_Remus... __Alastor... Kingsley... Albus... Minerva... __Arthur... Elphias..._ ninguno de ellos tenía rostro familiar.

Pero algunas veces la anciana llevaría consigo a un niño. Solía venir más seguido cuando era pequeño. Después cuando creció sólo venía en navidad y en las vacaciones de verano.

El niño siempre reía y la miraba fijamente como si esperara que ella fuera a decir algo en cualquier comento. La llamaba mamá. Y ella no podía entender por qué.

Le agradaba ese niño. Le agradaba porque su recuerdo más importante venía a su memoria sólo en su presencia.

Era un recuerdo especial. De hecho, en los otros sólo había imágenes difusas. Éste era diferente: habían sentimientos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ella estaba en una cama con un camisón puesto._

_Un hombre le entregaba a un niño._

"_Mira," decía él, "es nuestro Neville"._

_Ella observaba fijamente al niño y podía sentir a su corazón rebozar de alegría. Estaba feliz, feliz, feliz. Pensaba que nadie podría hacerle daño jamás, que nadie podría robarle su felicidad y alegría. Veía al niño y sentía un amor infinito hacia él._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice le sonreía al niño.

_Este recuerdo me hace feliz, _pensaba.

_Este niño me hace feliz,_ pensaba nuevamente.

Quería hablar con él. Preguntarle su nombre o su edad.

Pero las palabras nunca salían de su boca.

Entonces ella simplemente tomaba el envoltorio de un dulce y se lo entregaba,

El niño siempre sonreía y lo tomaba agradecido.

Y ella era feliz, feliz, feliz.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice Longbottom no recordaba ser mamá.

Pero recordaba la alegría de ser una madre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Sra Creevey

_Disclaimer_: Para no matar mi tradición, ésta es una traducción, de _Mothers_, así que todo el crédito va para la autora. Pueden encontrar el link del fic en inglés en mis favoritos.

_N/T_: Para no contribuir al calentamiento global, decidí que es mejor cambiar las velitas en el monumento de bellotas de _Okashi Minako _por linternas con batería recargable. No implica que te adore menos por betear :3

**Madres  
**_Autora: Winterlude_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Julia Creevey siempre había tenido la sensación de que había una infranqueable barrera entre ella y sus hijos.

No tenía idea de por qué era así. Amaba a sus hijos y ellos la amaban también, pero ella siempre había tenido la impresión de que nunca podía alcanzarlos realmente, no importaba cuanto lo intentara.

Ellos podían hacer que ocurrieran cosas extrañas.

Una vez cuando Colin tenía un año, ella fue a su cuarto y encontró al juguete favorito de su hijo sobre un alto estante.

"¿Cómo te las arreglaste para hacer eso, Colin?"

"Duh" respondió él, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Ella simplemente pensó que su esposo lo había puesto ahí y había dejado de preocuparse al respecto.

Pero entonces, otras cosas pasaron.

Como cuando Colin casi le prendió fuego a la casa.

"¿Cómo te las arreglaste para hacer eso, Colin?" le preguntó a su hijo de cinco años, después que se hubieran ido los bomberos.

"No lo sé, mami," respondió el niño.

O como cuando se perdió y finalmente lo encontraron sobre el tejado.

"¿Cómo te las arreglaste para hacer eso, Colin?" preguntó ella, asustada y temblando.

"No tengo idea, mamá," su hijo de siete años respondió.

Julia no le dijo nada a nadie sobre esas cosas, especialmente cuando notó que su hijo menor, Dennis, podía hacer cosas extrañas también y tuvo esa amarga sensación de que había una infranqueable barrera entre ella y sus hijos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando la carta de Hogwarts llegó, Julia no había estado muy aliviada. Su hijo era un mago. Oh Dios.

Y ella entendió por qué había tal densa e infranqueable barrera.

Durante su primer año en Hogwarts, Colin le enviaba cartas casi todos los días. Sus sobres estaban llenos de fotografías con algunas explicaciones de lo que representaban.

Un castillo. Un hombre con una larga barba blanca vestido de naranja, sonriendo y saludando con la mano bondadosamente. Un profesor con grasiento cabello negro mirando la cámara con repugnancia. Una mujer que se parecía un poco a un gato, con una resignada expresión en su rostro y sonriendo cortésmente. Montones y montones de fotografías de un muchacho con desaliñado cabello negro que estaba tratando de escapar del marco. Una joven niña pelirroja riendo y saludando con la mano animadamente. Y muchas otras más.

Julia trató de comprender el mundo de su hijo.

Aprendió los nombres de las materias que estudiaba y de sus profesores. Llegó a saber que el muchacho con desaliñado pelo azabache se llamaba Henry (¿o Harry? Siempre olvidaba eso) Potter y que había logrado derrotar a un tal Tú-Sabes-Quien (quien sea que fuera ése). La muchacha pelirroja era Ginny Weasley, tenía seis hermanos y uno de ellos trabajaba con dragones. Que la profesora que parecía gata podía realmente transformarse en una.

Tanta información. Pero intentó aprenderla toda, determinada a romper la infranquable barrera entre ella y su hijo.

Pero en cada carta había nuevos detalles, nuevas cosas que ella no podía entender.

Y entonces, una mañana, vio al hombre de la larga barba (_¡Dubdore! ¡No, Dumblore! Ah, no puedo recordarlo_) en el umbral de su puerta.

Le dijo que su hijo había sido petrificado por un basilisco. Que la Cámara de los Secretos, que había sido creada por Salazar Slytherin, había sido abierta nuevamente. Que sospechaba que Voldemort estaba detrás de todo esto.

Julia lo escuchó, sin entender nada. ¿Qué era un basilisco? ¿Una Cámara de qué? ¿Y quién era Sa... bueno, esa persona? ¿Y qué del tal Vold-algo?

Pero ella no hizo ninguna de esas preguntas.

Sólo dijo: "¿Qué le pasará a Colin ahora?"

El hombre respondió que iba a estar bien, que iba a estar petrificado por un corto período de tiempo. Luego le dijo que si ella quería podía ir a Hogwarts a verlo.

Julia fue y vio a su petrificado hijo, tendido en cama.

Se echó a llorar.

"Oh, no actúe así" le dijo la enfermera. "Va a estar bien. Se recuperará completamente".

Julia asintió, pero siguió lloriqueando.

La enfermera no podía entender que Julia lloraba porque la barrera entre ella y su hijo se había vuelto más gruesa y densa. Él estaba tendido en un hospital, petrificado por un monstruo del que no podía recordar el nombre, curado por una enfermera que parloteaba con confianza sobre extrañas plantas y encantamientos.

Julia se fue a casa llorando, dándose cuenta que la barrera entre ella y su hijo era más infranqueable que nunca.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al final de mayo una gran lechuza llegó a su casa comunicándole que Colin se había recuperado por completo. Y luego, al comienzo de junio, ella fue a recogerlo a King's Cross. Lo vio bajarse del tren y fue hacia él.

"Hola, Co..."

"¡Mamá, Dennis! ¡No van a creer lo que me pasó! ¡Fui petrificado! ¡Por un basilisco!"

"Sí, yo..."

"¡Y cuando desperté Dumbledore vino a hablar conmigo! ¡Me dijo que había sido valiente!"

"Yo..."

"¡Mira, Dennis! ¡Ése es Harry Potter! ¡Mira! ¡Está cerca del muchacho pelirrojo! ¡Y esa chica que está hablándoles es Hermione Granger! ¡Es la mejor estudiante en su año y estuvo petrificada como yo!"

"Colin, estoy..."

"¡Mamá, mira! ¡Esa niña de allá es Ginny Weasley! Te mandé fotografías de ella, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, tú..."

"¡Y ése es Oliver Word, el capitán de nuestro equipo! Y ése..."

Cuando finalmente entró al auto, siguió hablando de Hogwarts durante todo el viaje de vuelta a casa. Y durante todo el verano. Los dos hermanos pasaban noches y días hablando de lechuzas, monstruos, Harry Potter, y Quidditch. Julia observaba a sus hijos. Nunca había hecho una contribución a su vívida conversación y ninguna era requerida.

Y notaba día tras día, noche tras noche, que la barrera entre ella y sus hijos estaba haciéndose más y más grande.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Años pasaron y la barrera aún estaba ahí, más grande que nunca.

En el verano entre el quinto y sexto año de Colin, Julia notó que las conversaciones de sus hijos eran diferentes. Ahora hablaban de magia negra, hechizos desarmadores y Quien-Tú-Sabes. La única cosa similar era que seguían mencionando a Harry Potter a cada minuto.

Tenían preocupadas miradas cuando hablaban y a menudo recibían lechuzas de sus amigos y fruncían el ceño leyendo las cartas.

"Chicos, ¿hay... hay algún... algún problema en su... erm... mundo?" preguntó vacilante una vez en la cena.

Colin, que estaba saboreando su sopa y leyendo una carta de un tal Neville Longbottom al mismo tiempo, miró a su madre.

"Todo está bien, mamá. No te preocupes".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pero estaba preocupada. Habló con su esposo.

"Hay cosas extrañas ocurriendo en su mundo, George," dijo ella. "Cosas peligrosas. No creo que deberían regresar a ese lugar".

Y su esposo les prohibió a los dos muchachos regresar al colegio.

"Pero papá, ¿por qué?" aulló Dennis.

"¡Tenemos que volver!" gritó Colin.

"No van a regresar. Es demasiado peligroso. Le mandé una carta a esa profesora suya, la profesora McGonagall..."

"¿Le mandaste una carta a McGonagall?" preguntó sorprendido Dennis.

"Sí, y me dijo que hay una guerra en su mundo. ¡Una guerra! Y no nos habían dicho nada en absoluto. No van a regresar allá. De ninguna manera. No van a verse envueltos en una guerra de un mundo que ni siquiera es suyo".

"¡SÍ ES NUESTRO MUNDO!" gritó Colin.

"Ahora, éste es su mundo," respondió su padre.

Colin miró a su madre, sabiendo que ella fue la que había alertado a su padre.

"Colin," dijo Julia débilmente, "estarás más seguro aquí. Tu colegio es demasiado peligroso".

"Tú no entiendes," le dijo Colin con una triste sonrisa. "Nunca lo haces".

Y Julia sintió que la barrera nunca había sido tan alta o gruesa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los dos hermanos pasaron todo el año yendo a la escuela local. Recibían una lechuza de sus amigos casi todas las semanas.

Julia escuchaba a hurtadillas sus conversaciones.

"Los Carrows enseñan en Hogwarts..."

"Luna fue secuestrada..."

"Ginny no regresó al colegio después de Pascua..."

"Harry aún está a la fuga..."

Pero casa vez que veían a Julia paraban de hablar. Se había convertido en su enemigo. Ella era una espía.

Y cada noche Julia lloraba en su cama, segura de que sus hijos la odiaban.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba tomando desayuno en un soleado día de abril cuando vio montones de lechuzas volando hacia Londres. _¿Lechuzas a la luz del día?_ se preguntó, pero luego siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de sus hijos.

"¡Colin, Dennis, el desayuno está listo! ¡Van a llegar tarde a la escuela!"

Pero en la habitación sólo estaba Dennis, ya vestido.

"¿Dennis? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Dónde está Colin?"

"¡Mamá! ¡Se ha ido! ¡Se ha ido!" le dijo, abrazándola.

"¿Quién se ha ido?" le preguntó desconcertada.

"¡Acabo de recibir una lechuza de Luna, y ella dijo que Harry logró derrotarlo!"

"Erm... ¿estás hablando de Harry Potter?" le preguntó.

"¡Sí! Quiero decir, él venció a Tú-Sabe... ¡oh, lo puedo llamar Voldemort ahora! ¡Porque se ha ido! Y... ¡oh, espera, tengo algo para ti!" le dijo, acercándole un pedazo de papel.

"¿Qué es esto?" le preguntó.

"Es una carta para ti de Colin"

"De..." Julia repentinamente entendió lo que había pasado. "Dennis, ¿dónde está Colin?" le preguntó lentamente.

"Él... él fue a Hogwarts, mamá. Recibimos una carta anoche, decía que iba a ver haber una gran batalla. Y Colin quiso ayudarlos, así que se Apareció allá".

"Él..."

"Él fue a luchar, mamá".

"¿A luchar?" le preguntó, conmocionada.

"Sí, y me dio esto para ti"

"Pero... él..."

"Tómala, mamá. Ahora tengo que enviar una lechuza a Hogwarts para averiguar si Colin está bien".

Julia se quedó sola, con una carta en sus manos. Comenzó a leer.

_Querida mamá,_

_Estoy aquí en mi habitación. Acabo de recibir una carta de un amigo __mío, Justin, quien me dijo que va a haber una batalla en Hogwarts. Necesitan tanta gente como sea posible. Es por eso que me voy._

_Probablemente no estás entendiendo lo que estoy diciendo. Lo sé, es mi culpa. Quiero decir, intenté hacerte entender mi mundo, pero no logré hacerlo. Lo siento. Juro que lo intenté._

_Este lugar es maravilloso, mamá. La sensación cuando vuelas en una escoba por primera vez (aunque no soy muy bueno en eso...) o cuando mueves tu varita musitando en voz baja y algo realmente sucede... Es increíble..._

_Un amigo me dijo que no importa cuánto lo intentara, nunca ibas a entender nuestro mundo. __Porque eres una muggle. Pero no eres sólo una muggle, eres mi madre, por eso intentaré explicarlo una vez más._

_Olvida a todos los monstruos y centauros y cosas extrañas de las que siempre estoy hablando. Lo extraordinario de este mundo es simplemente su libertad. Es algo en lo que he estado pensando mucho este último año: somos total y completamente libres. Con una varita en nuestra mano y un hechizo preparado en nuestra mente, podemos hacer todo lo que queramos. Incluso cosas malvadas. Es por eso que existen magos malvados, mamá._

_Hay un mago, del que escribiré el nombre pero no me atrevo a decirlo (Voldemort) que está amenazando a todo el mundo mágico. Es malvado, mamá. Mata a las personas y no le importa hacerlo. Quiere que el terror y el miedo reinen en el mundo._

_Pero hay personas que decidieron luchar contra él. Que decidieron pelear, sin importar cuan alto fuera el precio que tuvieran que pagar. Y yo estoy con ellos, mamá._

_Los valores en el mundo muggle y mágico son los mismos. Amor, valentía, __coraje, lealtad... Y tengo que pelear, mamá. Tengo que pelear porque esos valores me pertenecen, como un Gryffindor, como un mago, como un joven hombre. ¿Lo comprendes?_

_Mamá, hay una guerra __librándose en Hogwarts ahora mismo y me necesitan allá. Cuando fui petrificado por un basilisco y Dumbledore fue a verme después que desperté, me dijo que la valentía no se trataba de nunca tener miedo, sino que entender en cierta medida que hay cosas por las que vale la pena arriesgarse. Felicidad y libertad son dos cosas por las que vale la pena arriesgarse, incluso morir, creo._

_Tengo que irme ahora. Espero que entiendas lo que he querido decir aquí y espero que sí __entiendas, mamá, que te amo. No importa qué, te amo._

_Tu hijo,  
Colin_

Julia comenzó a llorar.

No sabía que su hijo estaba muerto. Lo habría sabido horas después. La siguiente semana el mismísimo Harry Potter habría ido a verla. Habrían hablado de Colin como un héroe. Harry Potter le habría dicho que se veía pequeño en muerte, y ella le habría respondido casi distraídamente que él no era pequeño en absoluto.

Pero en ese mismo momento, cuando terminó de leer la carta, se dio cuenta que Colin nunca iba a señalar a alguien más riendo, a hablar de las maravillas de Hogwarts o a tomar fotografías nunca más.

Julia Creevey siempre había tenido la sensación de que había una infranqueable barrera entre ella y sus hijos.

Pero cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que la barrera había sido rota, al mismo tiempo sintió instintivamente que había perdido a su hijo mayor para siempre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Andromeda

_Disclaimer_: Para no matar mi tradición, ésta es una traducción, de _Mothers_, así que todo el crédito va para la autora. Pueden encontrar el link del fic en inglés en mis favoritos.

_N/T_: Aish, qué sería de mí sin ella: _Okashi Minako_ . Me habría sumergido en la desesperación eterna si no fueras mi beta :3

**Madres  
**_Autora: Winterlude_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Andromeda Tonks había tratado toda su vida de enseñarle a su hija simples cosas.

_No muestres tus habilidades metamorfomagas._

Estimada Sra. Tonks,

Deseamos informarle que ayer su hija, gracias a sus habilidades metamorfomagas, disfrazada como el profesor Snape, dio un discurso en el Gran Comedor declarando su eterno amor por la profesora Trelawney. Como consecuencia de sus acciones, se le ha asignado detención por los siguientes tres meses.

Atentamente,  
Minerva McGonagall – Subdirectora de Hogwarts.

_No me faltes el respeto ni a mí ni a tu padre._

"¡MAMÁ, NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! LLÁMAME DORA O TONKS PERO NO NYM... ¡DE ESA MANERA!"

"Pero Nymphadora..."

"¡MAMÁ!"

"Es un antiguo nombre de familia..."

"Es un nombre de la familia Black. No me agradan los Black. Y además, apesta".

_Actúa con elegancia, como una verdadera dama._

Crash.

"¡Dora, ése era mi jarrón favorito! Mi mejor amiga me lo regaló cuando me casé"

"Lo siento, ma"

_Elige para ti un trabajo fácil y bien pagado._

"Ninguna hija mía va a ser auror!"

"¡MAMÁ!"

"Y además, las mujeres no pueden ser aurores. Nunca he visto ni una sola mujer auror."

"¡Alice Longbottom era auror!"

"Sí, y ahora está en San Mungo sin poder reconocer siquiera a su propio hijo"

"¡Quiero ser auror!"

"¡No lo serás!"

"¡No me puedes decir qué hacer! ¡Tengo diecisiete!"

_Nunca te pongas deliberadamente en peligro._

"¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?"

"Me uní a la Orden del Fénix"

"¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?"

"Ya me oíste, mamá"

"Es demasiado peligroso"

"Es lo correcto y lo haré"

_Cásate con un joven y distinguido hombre._

"¿Remus Lupin? ¿Un licántropo?"

"Es un hombre que me ama y respeta. Un hombre al que yo amo y respeto"

"¡Pero es más de diez años mayor que tú!"

"Es trece años mayor que yo. Pero eso no importa"

"¡No tiene un trabajo decente!"

"No me importa"

"¡Es un licántropo!"

"¿Y qué? Él me hace feliz"

_Elige el momento apropiado para tener un hijo._

"Mamá..."

"Nymphadora... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué estás llorando?"

"Remus..."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó?"

"Él... él se fue..."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque... porque estoy embarazada..."

"¿QUÉ?"

_Nunca me pidas que resuelva tus problemas._

"¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando cuando abandonaste a mi hija? ¿A tu esposa embarazada?"

"Andrómeda, yo..."

"Y ahora, ¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí? ¿A mi casa?"

"Quiero hablar con Dora. Me di cuenta de mi error. Estoy..."

"Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que eres"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Es por eso que estoy aquí"

_Nombra a tu hija después de mí y a tu hijo después de tu papá_. _Eso es lo menos que puedes hacer después de que pasamos toda nuestra vida con una hija con el cabello rosado._

"Su nombre es Teddy, mamá"

"¿Teddy?"

"Sí, por papá"

"Oh... Teddy..."

"¿Por qué estás llorando, mamá?"

"Oh no, no estoy llorando... Sólo se ve como si lo estuviera haciendo... pero..."

_Si tienes un hijo, él tiene que estar antes que todo lo demás._

"Mamá, tengo que ir"

"¿Ir a dónde?"

"A luchar"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Tengo que ir. Tengo que luchar. Tengo que luchar por Teddy. Tengo que darle un mundo mejor en el cual pueda vivir."

"¡Nymphadora, no vayas!"

"Mamá, tengo que ir. Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo"

"¡No te vayas!"

"Tengo que hacerlo"

_Nunca me dejes sola. No te atrevas a dejar este mundo antes que yo._

"Andrómeda..."

"Minerva... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Quién-Tú... oh, bueno, Voldemort se ha ido"

"¿Se ha ido?"

"Sí. Pero... Dora... y Remus..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Durante toda su vida Andrómeda había tratado de enseñarle a su hija simples cosas. Simples, estúpidas cosas.

Nunca creyó en ninguna de ellas.

Era todo lo que su madre le había enseñado. Era lo que pensó que toda madre se suponía que le enseñara a sus hijas.

Pero, a decir verdad, amaba la torpeza y alegría de Dora. Cuando se dio cuenta que Remus realmente la amaba, no le importó que fuera un licántropo. Admiraba su determinación, su libertad, su valentía. Sabía que Dora tenía que ir y luchar. Sabía que ella habría hecho lo mismo, si no hubiera sido tan vieja y temerosa.

Pero no podía, realmente no podía perdonar a su hija por abandonarla. Por dejarla sola, completa y totalmente sola.

Dejándola sola con un pequeño niño con cabello verde. Esperando que él nunca la abandonara.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Sra Granger

_Disclaimer_: Para no matar mi tradición, ésta es una traducción, de _Mothers_, así que todo el crédito va para la autora. Pueden encontrar el link del fic en inglés en mis favoritos.

_N/T_: Ñam, ya ni se me ocurren formas para agradecerte que seas mi beta, _Okashi _... voy a ir a prepararme un café con leche en tu honor XD

**Madres  
**_Autora: Winterlude_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Monica Wilkins siempre había sentido que había perdido algo. Pero no sabía qué.

Tenía un esposo, Warren, que la amaba.

Era una dentista y le gustaba su trabajo.

Por fin se había mudado a Australia, que era lo que había querido hacer toda su vida.

Entonces, ¿por qué tenía esa sensación?

Warren le dijo que probablemente era porque había dejado el lugar donde había vivido la mayor parte de su vida.

"Es normal," dijo él. "Habría estado sorprendido si no te hubieras sentido desorientada..."

"Pero no me siento desorientada, me siento como... si hubiera perdido algo"

"Amor, se te va a pasar. Estamos en Australia. Ha sido nuestro sueño toda la vida. ¡Disfrutémoslo!"

Monica asintió con reticencia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pero se había seguido sintiendo extraña.

"Warren," le preguntó una vez. "¿Por qué no tenemos hijos?"

"¿Por qué estás preguntando eso?" inquirió su esposo, frunciendo el ceño.

"No lo sé. Es sólo... sólo me preguntaba..."

"Bueno... tú no los quisiste"

"¿Yo no los quería?"

"Sí. Tú dijiste que tenías miedo de tener un pequeño sabelotodo corriendo por todos lados. ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Oh... bueno... sí. Sí, lo recuerdo"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Charles," dijo Jane, sonriendo._

"_¿Qué, cariño?" respondió su esposo apartando su mirada de la sopa._

"_Tengo que decirte algo. Algo importante"_

"_¿Qué es?"_

"_Yo... nosotros... ¡Estoy embarazada!"_

"_¡Charles!"_

"_¡Charles!"_

"_¡Di algo!"_

"_Es... es... oh vaya, ¡es genial, es increíble, es maravilloso!" dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie y abrazándola._

"_Entonces, ¿estás feliz?"_

"_¿Si estoy feliz? ¡Es genial! ¡Vamos a ser padres!"_

"_Sí, imagínate, ¡un pequeño sabelotodo corriendo por la casa!" dijo la mujer riendo._

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser un sabelotodo?" preguntó sonriendo._

"_Bueno, si es parecido a su padre..." dijo Jane con una radiante sonrisa._

"_¿Un sabelotodo? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves?" dijo riendo y haciéndole cosquillas._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Una vez estaba caminando por Sydney cuando vio a una joven con espeso cabello castaño caminando frente a ella.

Sin saber lo que hacía, corrió hacia ella y le tocó el hombro. Y se desmayó.

Despertó treinta minutos después, en su habitación del hotel. Su esposo estaba cerca de ella.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó ella lentamente.

"Te desmayaste cuando dabas un paseo. Esta amable joven te trajo". Monica levantó la vista y vio a la muchacha, con espeso cabello castaño, ojos verdes y rostro ovalado.

"Oh..." dijo ella. "Cuando te vi pensé que eras alguien más... ese cabello... me recordó a alguien que conozco"

"¿A quién?" preguntó su esposo.

"No lo sé. Sólo... a alguien..." respondió.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Mamá..." una Hermione de diez años se estaba mirando al espejo con una indignada expresión en su rostro._

"_Mamá..." dijo de nuevo._

"_¿Qué, cariño?" preguntó su madre._

"_Mírame" dijo la joven._

_Su madre la miró._

"_¡Soy horrible!" lloró la niña._

"_Oh, ¿por qué dices algo como eso?" le preguntó acercándose a ella._

"_¡Mira mi cabello! ¡Es terrible! No es rizado, no es liso... Lo odio"_

"_Yo creo que es lindo. Me gusta"_

"_Dices eso sólo porque eres mi madre. Nunca le gustaré a ningún niño. ¡Por esto!" dijo, apuntando a su cabeza._

"_Cariño, creo que eres una muy hermosa niña, y no lo digo por ser tu mamá. Pero, de cualquier manera, no les gustaras a los niños sólo por tu apariencia. Les gustarás porque eres inteligente y graciosa"_

"_¿Estás segura?" preguntó la niña._

"_Estoy segura" respondió Jane._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Warren, ¿crees en la magia?" le preguntó una vez en la cena.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería creer en la magia?" respondió.

"No lo sé. Sólo se me vino a la mente"

"Por supuesto que no creo en la magia. Y tú nunca has creído en ella"

"Sí. Es sólo... No lo sé... una sensación extraña"

"¿La sensación de que perdiste algo?"

"Sí"

"Oh, se te pasará. No te preocupes por eso"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_¡Mamá, mira! ¡Hay una carta para mí, hay una carta para mí!"_

"_¿Qué es, 'Mione?" preguntó Jane._

"_Es del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" leyó la niña rápidamente. "Dice... dice... ¡mamá, dice que soy una bruja!"_

"_Oh, cariño, ¡probablemente es una broma!"_

"_¡No es una broma! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Está escrito aquí!"_

_Su mamá leyó la carta._

"_¡Charles!" llamó. "Ven a ver esto"_

_Su esposo leyó rápidamente la carta._

"_Bueno, creo que es una broma. La magia no existe, ¿no es así?" dijo lentamente._

"_¡Pero puedo hacer que pasen cosas extrañas! ¡Miren, miren!" dijo Hermione, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose. Sus padres vieron a la silla a su lado elevarse._

"_Oh vaya..." dijo Charles._

_Jane se desmayó._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En navidad se despertó a la mitad de la noche.

"¡Oh Dios!"

"¿Qué pasó?" dijo su esposo, despertándose.

"¡Un sueño! ¡Una pesadilla!" dijo llorando.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué era?"

"Había una niña... y una mujer anciana convirtiéndose en serpiente... y un muchacho... y chispas... era todo tan confuso... Y luego, la niña me habló... ¡me dijo que yo era su madre, Warren!"

"Oh, fue sólo un sueño. No te asustes"

"Pero me miró a los ojos y me dijo que yo no podía recordarlo pero que era mi hija. Y que está triste y se siente sola, porque uno de sus amigos se fue y el otro está inconsciente... y..." dijo entre sollozos.

"Oh, Monica..."

"Y dijo eso hablándome a mí, aunque ella sabía que yo no podía escucharla..."

"Fue sólo un sueño"

"¡Pero fue tan real!"

"Todos los sueños parecen reales, pero son sólo sueños"

"¡Perdí algo, Warren! Y no sé lo que es, pero perdí algo"

"Ssh," dijo, meciéndola suavemente. "Ya se te pasará"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Mamá, papá, tengo que hablar con ustedes"_

_Jane miró a su hija de diecisiete años._

"_¿Qué pasa?" preguntó._

"_Bueno... es... es algo serio. Conocen a Harry, ¿no?"_

"_Por supuesto que sí. Nos has dicho todo lo que hay que saber de él, incluso antes de que realmente lo conocieras," dijo Charles sonriendo._

"_Sí. Bueno... él tiene... recuerdan a Dumbledore, ¿cierto?"_

_Sus padres asintieron._

"_Bien, él le dejó una misión a Harry y la tiene que hacer para poder derrotar a Ustedes-Sab... Voldemort. Y Ron y yo tenemos que ir con él"_

"_Pero... ¿cuándo?" preguntó Jane._

"_Este año. Es por eso que no voy a regresar al colegio"_

"_¿No vas a regresar al colegio? Pero éste es tu último año" dijo Charles impresionado._

"_Lo sé, pero... hay cosas más importantes que el colegio. Tengo que ayudar a Harry"_

"_¿Es... es peligroso?" preguntó Jane._

"_Oh bueno, no se preocupen por mí. Lo único importante es que Voldemort puede lastimarlos, pensando que ustedes saben dónde está Harry. Pensé al respecto y me di cuenta que sólo hay una cosa que se puede hacer."_

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Jane, temblando._

"_Borrar sus recuerdos," respondió Hermione, limpiando una lágrima de su rostro._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Qué día es hoy?" preguntó en un lluvioso día de abril al desayuno.

"Es el 10. ¿Por qué preguntas?" dijo su esposo.

"No lo sé... Siento como que... como que fuera un día importante. Como si hubiera personas celebrando en algún lugar. Como si... como si algo grande hubiera pasado en esta fecha."

"No sé de lo que estás hablando," dijo él, tomando su jugo de naranja.

"Yo tampoco," respondió ella con tristeza.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_¿Están listos?" preguntó Hermione._

"_¿Estás... estás segura que es lo único que se puede hacer?" preguntó Charles._

"_Sí, papá. Pero no te preocupes. Serán felices. No recordarán nada en absoluto"_

"_Pero... ¿será para siempre?" preguntó su padre temblando._

"_Te lo dije, papá. Después que todo haya pasado iré a buscarlos. Lo prometo"_

"_Hermione..." dijo Jane llorando._

"_Oh, mamá, no llores. No te preocupes. Estarán bien."_

"_No es de mí de quien estoy preocupada. Estoy preocupada por ti"_

"_Mamá..."_

"_Eres tan valiente. Tan inteligente. Pero, por favor, ten cuidado"_

"_Sí, mamá"_

"_Pensaré en ti todos los días"_

"_No lo harás, mamá. No recordarás que tienes una hija," dijo Hermione._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaban sentados en una banca en el parque, cuando Monica notó a una alta muchacha caminando hacia ellos.

Sonrió sin saber por qué.

La muchacha se detuvo frente a ellos.

"Mamá, papá..." dijo llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

"Erm... creo que nos está confundiendo con alguien más," dijo Warren cortésmente.

La muchacha sonrió tristemente y apuntó su varita hacia ellos.

"¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Warren alarmado.

Y Monica, lentamente convirtiéndose en Jane Granger, sonrió ampliamente.

Porque entendió al fin lo que había perdido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Hermione, una madre nunca puede olvidar a su hija. Nunca."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Minerva

_Disclaimer_: Para no matar mi tradición, ésta es una traducción, de _Mothers_, así que todo el crédito va para la autora. Pueden encontrar el link del fic en inglés en mis favoritos.

_N/T_: No T.T Ya se acaba. Aish, adoro este chapi, no sé si me pilla emocionalmente inestable cada vez que lo leo, pero a _Okashi _le pasó lo mismo :3 Uchis, ya me tengo que empezar a despedir del fic...

**Madres  
**_Autora: Winterlude_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Minerva McGonagall no tenía hijos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la segunda guerra y ella se encontraba frente al monumento que había sido construido para conmemorar a los que habían muerto. Pasó una mano sobre él, deteniéndose en los nombres de aquellos que habían sido sus alumnos.

_Sirius Black, Colin Creevey, Cedric Diggory, Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, James y Lily Potter, Fred Weasley... _y muchos otros.

Miró esas filas de nombres y recordó un episodio que había ocurrido hace más de diez años.

"_¿No es extraño?" preguntó Pomona Sprout al desayuno. "Quiero decir, se supone que nosotros somos los que entendemos mejor que nadie a los adolescentes, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene hijos"._

"_Para mí es como si todos ellos fueran mis hijos e hijas" dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. "¿Tú qué opinas, Minerva?"_

"_Son mis alumnos, eso es todo" respondió ella._

"_¿De verdad? ¿No sientes ningún tipo de... de afecto hacia ellos?" preguntó Flitwick._

"_Son mis alumnos. Eso es todo" repitió ella distraídamente, pensando en el ensayo que le tenían que entregar los de cuarto año esa mañana._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Minerva miró los nombres nuevamente. Recordaba tantas cosas de esas jóvenes personas.

Recordaba a un Sirius Black de once años colocándose el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza con sus temblorosas manos. Después de más tiempo del que era requerido usualmente, el Sombrero gritó: "¡Gryffindor!" El niño se puso de pie, luciendo un poco confundido, pero luego sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a su mesa.

Recordaba a Colin Creevey viéndola y preguntándole cortésmente: "Profesora... ¿puedo... puedo tomarle una fotografía? Para mis padres, ¿sabe?..."

"¿Una fotografía mía?" preguntó Minerva, sorprendida.

"Sí, ¿y puedo sacar una de usted en forma animaga también? ¡Mi familia nunca va a creer que puede transformarse en gato!"

Recordaba a Cedric Diggory entrando a la sala de clases por primera vez. Fue el primero en transfigurar un fósforo.

"¡Diggory! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Diez puntos para Hufflepuff!" dijo ella.

"Oh, bueno, profesora... ella me ayudó..." dijo él señalando a una niña de Ravenclaw que estaba sentada a su lado.

Recordaba las veces que fue a ver a Remus Lupin a la enfermería después de las noches de luna llena. Le llevaba chocolate.

"Oh... gracias, profesora," decía él, sonrojándose.

"De nada," le respondía y luego le contaba lo que habían hecho en clases esa mañana.

Recordaba las largas horas de detenciones que había pasado con Nymphadora Tonks.

"Dora, ¿cuándo vas a madurar? ¿Cuándo vas a comenzar a pensar en tu futuro?" le preguntó frustrada.

"Estoy pensando en mi futuro..." protestó la joven.

"¿Y qué quieres ser?" preguntó Minerva, interesada.

"Un auror" dijo orgullosamente la joven.

Recordaba cuando Lily Evans finalmente le había dicho que sí a las peticiones de Potter para que saliera con él. Pasó durante su clase. Todo estaba calmado y silencioso cuando James repentinamente exclamó:

"¿Acabas de decir que sí?"

Lily asintió, sonriendo.

"Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, ¡DIJO QUE SÍ! Después de años y años, ¡DIJO QUE SÍ! ¡SÍ!"

"¡POTTER! ¿¡Dónde cree que se encuentra!?"

"En el cielo, profesora," respondió el muchacho.

Había sido muy difícil no reírse ante eso.

Recordaba todas las veces que había regañado a Fred Weasley y a su gemelo. Recordó que Fred le había dicho una vez: "Oh profesora... No sea tan dura... La vi riendo cuando le prendimos fuego a la capa de Snape y él comenzó a gritar".

"_Profesor_ Snape, Weasley," dijo ella, tratando de evitar reírse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ella recordaba...

A Sirius Black cayendo a través del velo.

"¡NO!" quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

A Colin Creevey tendido en el Gran Comedor.

"¡No era mayor de edad! ¿Por qué no se fue como le dije que lo hiciera? ¿POR QUÉ NO SE FUE?" se gritó a sí misma.

A Cedric Diggory tendido en el suelo.

"¿Por qué está muerto? ¿Por qué está muerto?" seguía preguntándose en su mente.

A Remus Lupin cayendo bajo el ataque de Dolohov. A Dora corriendo hacia él y siendo golpeada por un hechizo de Bellatrix.

"No pueden estar muertos. No pueden estar muertos. Son jóvenes y están enamorados, tienen un hijo. No pueden estar muertos" se repetía a si misma, mientras todo se volvía borroso lentamente.

A sí misma viendo los cuerpos muertos de James y Lily Potter en su funeral. Sollozando sobre el hombro de Dumbledore.

"Eran tan jóvenes. Tan alegres" seguía repitiéndose a sí misma.

A Fred Weasley cayendo lentamente, aún riendo.

Ella trató de gritar, pero no pudo.

A Harry Potter muerto en los brazos de Hagrid.

"¡NO!" gritó finalmente.

"¡NO!" gritó de nuevo, y era por Colin y Cedric y Remus y Dora. Y por los padres de Harry, por Sirius y Fred. Por todos sus alumnos, a quienes ella había visto luchar y caer. Por todos sus alumnos, a quienes ella había recibido en Hogwarts como temblorosos y asustados niños de once años y a quienes había despedido después de que se habían convertido en valientes hombres y mujeres, listos para luchar y morir por sus ideales.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Neville Longbottom se acercó a ella.

"Minerva" dijo él.

"No puedo creer que estén muertos. Todavía no lo creo".

"Lo mismo me pasa a mí".

"¿Sabes qué?" dijo Minerva mirando a su colega. "Justo después de la Batalla... Pensé que se suponía que la gente debía acercarse a mí y darme sus condolencias por los que habían muerto. Como... como si yo fuera su madre o algo así. Fue muy estúpido de mi parte".

"No creo que fuera estúpido" respondió Neville.

"Lo fue. No soy como esos profesores sentimentales con sus alumnos. Dumbledore era así. Yo no lo soy. Para mí mis alumnos son sólo mis alumnos. Eso es todo" dijo ella, sabiendo que repetía las mismas cosas que había dicho alguna vez en un desayuno más de diez años atrás.

"No te creo" dijo Neville con calma.

"¿Qué?"

"No te creo. Tú amas a tus alumnos. Incluso si... incluso si no fui tan bueno en Transfiguraciones y te tenía miedo..."

Minerva rió débilmente.

"Aún así, me gustaban tus clases. Me sentía querido y protegido. Todos tus alumnos... piensan en ti como una segunda madre. Eres importante para nosotros."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó ella.

Y los recuerdos pasaron frente a sus ojos nuevamente.

Remus Lupin durante el año que enseñó en Hogwarts.

"En tus clases me hacías sentir como si pudiera hacer todo lo que yo quisiera... Como si no importara si era un licántropo o no. Eres la única persona viva que conozco que me puede dar ese tipo de confianza".

Sirius Black un mes antes de morir.

"Lo que me torturaba mientras estuve en Azkaban fue que Remus, Harry, Dumbledore, tú, creyeron que era un traidor. Tú, mi profesora. Una de las pocas personas que me protegió de mi familia."

La invitación de Lily y James a su boda y una nota un una esquina escrita por James. _Profesora, no puede faltar. Usted nos vio cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, discutiendo y peleando, enamorándonos, siendo felices juntos. ¡Tiene que venir!_

Harry Potter lanzándole un Cruciatus a Amycus Carrow después de que éste le había escupido.

Dora Tonks en el día de su graduación.

"Quiero ser como usted, profesora. Porque usted es valiente y leal y ama su trabajo y no le importa lo que la otra gente diga. Quiero ser como usted".

Y ella recordó todos esos días y noches que se había preguntado por qué aún estaba viva y todos ellos no, todas esas ocasiones en las que había deseado estar muerta y que ellos estuvieran vivos.

Minerva le dirigió la mirada nuevamente al joven a su derecha.

Neville suspiró y luego la miró a los ojos.

"Mis condolencias, profesora McGonagall. Mis condolencias por todos los hijos e hijas que ha perdido".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Minerva McGonagall tenía cientos de hijos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Ginny

_Disclaimer_: Para no matar mi tradición, ésta es una traducción, de _Mothers_, así que todo el crédito va para la autora. Pueden encontrar el link del fic en inglés en mis favoritos.

_N/T_: Qué rápido ha llegado el final T.T Como despedida de este fic, aprovecho de darle millones y miles de gracias a _Okashi Minako_, mi beta en este fic. Te voy a echar de menos, ya encontraré algo más para traducir ;D. Obviamente también toneladas de gracias a la autora, _Winterlude_, que sin ella esto no existe ni por asomo. Y especialemente muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews :3 Intenté responderlos todos, pero a los que no les contesté, que sepan que los aprecio infinitamente :D Se me hizo corto el fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)

¡Feliz Día de la Madre!

**Madres  
**_Autora: Winterlude_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ginny Weasley-Potter amaba a sus hijos.

Algunas veces se preguntaba por qué los amaba tanto.

_Amo a James porque es alegre y leal y protege a sus hermanos._

_Amo a Albus porque es tímido, modesto y valiente._

_Amo a Lily porque es dulce, amable e inteligente._

Pero se dio cuenta que los amaba simplemente por lo que eran. Sus hijos.

Era el tipo de amor que algunas veces la asombraba. Era tan fuerte y poderoso.

Pensó que eso podría protegerlos por siempre.

"Siento lo mismo" le dijo Hermione un domingo en La Madriguera. "Siento como si nada malo pudiera pasarles nunca. Pero luego pienso en tu madre, o en la de Cedric Diggory o en la de Colin Creevey… ellas perdieron a sus hijos. Debe ser un dolor terrible."

"Si algo como eso le pasara a mis hijos… Creo que me moriría" dijo Ginny, temblando.

"No, no mueres" dijo una voz.

Ginny y Hermione se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Molly entrar al cuarto.

"Mamá…"

"No mueres. Sólo continuas viviendo día tras día. Pero ya no es vida, la verdad. Te despiertas, cocinas, comes, duermes. Pero no ríes, no sonríes. Pierdes toda tu felicidad y alegría."

"¿Y entonces?" le preguntó Ginny, secándose una lágrima.

"Y entonces un día te despiertas, ves el sol y sonríes. A la siguiente semana ves algo gracioso y sientes ganas de reírte. Sabes que nunca será lo mismo. Sabes que tú nunca serás la misma. Pero la vida sigue. Fred habría deseado que yo, que nosotros, siguiéramos adelante, que viviéramos. Entonces, eso es lo que intento hacer, día a día. Hacerle honor a él viviendo, riendo, siendo feliz."

Molly observó a las dos mujeres.

"Ustedes son la primera generación de madres que cuando no encuentran a sus hijos en sus camas no tienen miedo de que hayan sido raptados por mortifagos. Son la primera generación de madres que no tiene miedo de encontrar la Marca Tenebrosa sobre su casa al regresar a su hogar. Son la primera generación de madres que no tiene miedo de perder a sus hijos en cualquier momento".

"Tenemos suerte" suspiró Ginny.

"Pero el hecho de que tengan una vida feliz y pacífica no quiere decir que son menos fuertes de lo que eran las madres en la guerra. Pero tienen tanta suerte de que nunca tendrán que emplear su amor para proteger a sus hijos," dijo Molly.

"Eso es cierto… Yo no tengo que hacer grandes cosas. Simplemente me quedo con mis hijos, reímos, dibujamos y bromeamos, hago pasteles y jugamos al Quidditch. Les relato cuentos de hadas y me quedo cuidándolos cuando se enferman. Sin la tristeza o el miedo."

"Sí, igual que yo" dijo Hermione.

Molly miró a las dos mujeres, sonriendo.

"Ustedes dos serán estupendas madres."

"No soy estupenda. Te lo dije. No hago grandes cosas. Simplemente... Soy simplpemente una mamá."

"Todas las madres son estupendas, cariño, y tú eres estupenda también. Eres estupenda porque eres una madre. Y como madre posees un amor extraordinario hacia tus hijos. Como madre tienes un poder y fortaleza que no tiene igual en el mundo."

"Al final todo se trata del amor, ¿no es así?" preguntó Hermione. "Es el amor lo que nos hace fuertes. Es el amor lo que nos hace estupendas"

"Eso es exactamente a lo que me refería" dijo Molly.

En ese momento las tres mujeres escucharon ruidos viniendo del jardín.

"Que…" dijo Hermione.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!" gritó un niño, corriendo a la habitación.

"¡James! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en casa" dijo Ginny, mirando a su hijo de diez años.

"Papá nos trajo, él…"

Al instante, Harry entró seguido de Lily y Albus.

"Lo siento, Gin, pero se estaban aburriendo en casa…" dijo sonriendo.

"Oh, no, estoy feliz de que estén aquí" dijo ella.

"¡Mamá!" gritó James. "¿Podemos jugar Quidditch? ¿Podemos jugar Quidditch? ¡Papá dijo que si tú querías podíamos jugar todos juntos!"

"Sí, ¿por qué no?" respondió sonriendo ampliamente.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí!" exclamaron los tres niños.

"Vayan a buscar las escobas, saldré en un segundo"

Ginny le devolvió la mirada a su madre y a Hermione.

"Parece que tengo que ir. ¿Quieres venir, Hermione?"

"Sabes que odio el Quidditch, Ginny. Me quedaré aquí con tu madre" respondió sonriendo.

"¿Mamá?"

"Cariño, ¿estás bromeando?" dijo Molly.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió hacia el jardín.

Estaba pensando en Ursula Diggory, a la que había conocido un par de años atrás. Ella la había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho: "Extraño a Cedric todos los días. Todavía estoy tan orgullosa de mi hijo".

Estaba pensando en Lily Potter. En la mesita de noche de Harry había una fotografía de su madre abrazándolo fuertemente. Cada vez que Ginny la veía siempre recordaba que Lily había dado su vida por su hijo. Por Harry. Por el hombre que Ginny amaba.

Estaba pensando en Jane Granger: Hermione le había contado que ella nunca había perdido toda su memoria a pesar del perfecto encantamiento que conjuró ella. "Una madre nunca puede olvidar a su hija" Jane había dicho.

Estaba pensando en Petunia Dursley. Harry había recibido una carta de ella unos cuantos años atrás. Él la había leído y luego la había tirado. Dos horas después la había recogido nuevamente. "Al fin y al cabo ella era como mi mamá, ¿sabes?" le dijo a Ginny. "Sólo quería proteger a su hijo. De la manera equivocada, pero solamente trataba de protegerlo".

Estaba pensando en Dora Lupin. Cada vez que Ginny veía al pequeño Teddy riendo quería decirle: "Tu madre murió para que pudieras reír y ser feliz, Teddy, ¿sabías eso? Ella quería desesperadamente que tuvieras una vida alegre y libre, incluso sin ella".

Estaba pensando en Alice Longbottom: "Ella no me reconoce, no sabe quién soy" le había contado Neville una vez. "Pero… No lo sé… Cuando ella me ve, sonríe. Quizá una diminuta parte de ella sabe que soy su hijo."

Estaba pensando en Andromeda Tonks. Una vez ella había ido a recoger a Teddy después de pasar toda la tarde con James y Albus. Había visto al niño riendo y cambiando el color de su cabello a fucsia y había suspirado: "Él es como su madre. Es como mi hija. Es como Nym… Es como Dora"

Estaba pensando en Narcissa Malfoy: "Ella salvó mi vida" dijo Harry unos días después de la Batalla en La Madriguera. "Traicionó a Voldemort y a sus compañeros. Todavía me pregunto por qué hizo eso". Molly lo miró: "Porque es una madre, Harry. Como yo o como tu mama".

Estaba pensando en Julia Creevey. La había conocido en el funeral de Colin."Lo siento, Sra. Creevey. Conocía a Colin. Éramos amigos," dijo Ginny. "Era tan valiente..." susurró la mujer. "Sí, lo era" respondió llorando Ginny. "Nunca lo comprendí realmente…" suspiró la mujer. Ginny no supo qué decir. "Pero lo amaba. Y él me amaba también. Eso es lo más importante, ¿no es así?" dijo la mujer mirando a Ginny. "Sí, lo es," respondió ella.

Estaba pensando en Minerva McGonagall. Recordaba cuando ella había asistido a su boda. Minerva había mirado fijamente a Ginny y a Harry y les había dicho: "No soy madre. No soy su madre. Pero ustedes son como hijos para mí". Ginny había sonreído. Harry había mirado a la ex-profesora y dijo con voz grave: "Gracias, profesora. Gracias por… simplemente por estar ahí cuando todos los demás no estaban".

Estaba pensando en todo ese amor de madre. El amor de todas ellas, que era una de las fuerzas más poderosas del mundo.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó a Harry bajar de su escoba e ir hacia ella.

"Ginny, ¿estás bien?"

"Yo… sí, todo está bien. Sólo estaba… pensando" respondió ella.

"¿En qué pensabas?"

Ginny observó a los tres niños surcando el cielo y riendo felizmente, persiguiéndose unos a otros en la soleada tarde.

"Estoy pensando en cuanto amo a mis hijos"

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Vienes?" dijo él, subiéndose a la escoba.

Ginny asintió.

"Y sólo para nosotros," gritó Harry, tratando de imitar la voz de Lee Jordan, "la increíble Ginny Potter, la ganadora de tres Copas de Campeonato del Quidditch Británico, y…"

"¡Mamá!" rieron los tres niños felizmente viendo a su madre montar su escoba.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente y voló hacia ellos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
